The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically to electrical connector networks for connecting multiple electrical devices to a power supply and controlling the devices in a coordinated manner.
When several electrical appliances, such as audio and video components, computer systems, lamps and the like, are used within a single room, office or workstation, it is often desirable to be able to turn the devices on and off together. For example, when the central processing unit (CPU) of a personal computer system is turned on, it is usually desirable to have the video monitor, printer and other peripherals turned on at the same time. When the amplifier of a component stereo system is turned on, it is convenient to have the turntable, CD player, or tape deck turned on simultaneously. Or, where a room has two lamps, one in an accessible place and the other in a more inaccessible place, it is convenient to have the remote lamp controlled coordinately with the more accessible lamp.
A known method for coordinately controlling various electrical devices connected to the same power supply is to install a switch in the power line between the supply and the devices. In a room or office, a single wall switch may control multiple wall outlets. An extension cord having multiple receptacles for connecting electrical appliances may have a switch disposed between the power plug and the receptacles. Similarly, a power strip is frequently used for connecting computer systems or audio systems to a wall outlet, the power strip typically consisting of a rigid housing in which multiple outlets are disposed, along with a switch which turns the outlets on and off together.
While providing a switch in an electrical supply line to multiple outlets is effective for coordinately controlling the electrical appliances connected to the outlets, such techniques have several disadvantages. For example, it is often less convenient to turn on and off the electrical devices from a remote switch, rather than from a switch on the device itself. In addition, when devices are connected to switchable wall outlets, extension cords or power strips, the device switches are typically left in the on position at all times, and only the remote switch is used. Thus, there is a redundancy of switching hardware which might be avoided to simplify operation and reduce cost.
For these and other reasons, it would be desirable to provide an electrical connector network which allowed coordinated power switching of all of the appliances connected to the network. The network should not require the devices to be turned on and off from a remote switch. Preferably, the network should allow all of the devices to be turned on and off when a switch on one of the devices is actuated. Preferably, the connector network should be adaptable to various structures, including wall outlets, extension cords and power strips. The connector network should further create no significant voltage drop in the power delivered to the appliances. In addition, it would be desirable if the connector network provided noise filtering of the supplied power.